lycanthrope ist deutsch
by FPScatcherCR
Summary: Mein deutsch grammer ist sehr schlecht deshalb diese Geschichte, die ich jetzt sogar übersetzt habe, dürfte sein lesbar


Das umgebende Holzflüsschen mit den Gewichten vom fallenden Schnee

Das umgebende Holzflüsschen mit den Gewichten vom fallenden Schnee. Es war hart zu glauben, dass so ein schöner Ort eine Person kühlen könnte, wie dies. Sie haben gesagt, dass fremde Dinge in den Hölzern geschehen sind, aber Sie haben es, Kälte nicht geglaubt, stoßen Sie durch den Schnee. Der Wind holt Blasen Ihres Haars um Sie fühlt einen Schauer nicht von der Kälte, die noch Sie hält, wartet ab, sich ein Brummen zu beruhigen, wie Lachen von den Bäumen kommt, befürchtet Wolken, dass Ihr Urteil, das zurück läuft, Sie zu verfolgen, waren auf. Ohne Sie zurückzublicken führen zurück für das Auto. Ein paar Meilen später halten Sie schließlich das Auto in Ihrem Sehvermögen, zu hat ermüdet auf zu bewegen und, anzuschauen, denkt hat erschrocken, dass Sie im Schnee. zusammenbrechen. Eiskalt die weichen Anstösse von Ihrem Bruder, Andrew, wecken Sie von Ihrem gezwungenen Schlaf. Stöhnen, den Sie an ihn unbewusst zu was nur nachschlagen, ist geschehen… das ist, bis Sie den Wald wieder sehen. Panik steigt in Ihnen und Andrew bemerkt, dass die Angst und Ihnen ins Auto hilft. Trocknen Sie jetzt und wärmen Sie erzählen ihm, was unsicher geschehen ist, wenn es Ihre Einbildungskraft jetzt war, sich fragend wenn es nichts war. Andrew denkt nicht, dass es Einbildungskraft war, und fragt, wenn ich nach Hause gehen wollte, oder wenn er da hinten gehen sollte, mit Ihnen zu untersuchen.

Wenn Sie nach Hause Mit Andrew Gehen, Gehen Sie Zu Seite 5, Wenn Sie Ihn in Hölzer Nehmen, Geht Zu Seite 3

Seite 1

Tapfer mit Firma haben Sie gewählt, zu den Hölzern mit ihm zu gehen. Der schneien hatte gewärmt durch die Sonne, für die ersten wenigen Meilen es war leicht und ruhig mit nur Natur und den ständigen Füßenstürzen von Sie und Andrew aufgehalten, die dem zerfetzten Pfad folgen, den Sie früher gemacht haben. Setzen Sie Plumpsen des Schnees vom Baum hinzufügt zum unwirklichen, Entspannung, Stille herab. Kommen auf zum Fleck den wir aufteilen und Aussehen herum, gegen Ihren Willen, schauend hinter Bäumen für Zeichen von Spuren oder Drucken an. Sie finden nur große Tierespuren, Sie hören, dass ein Aufschrei für Sie und Sie zu Andrew laufen. Legend mit der Vorderseite nach unten mit langen Schnitten entlang ihn hinter, unsicher wovon, Sie zu machen, schauen zu Andrew für Hilfe an aber er starrt offen unhörbar gesagen in Horror am Mann. „Ich er d-Verstorben bin"? Sie fragen. Schütteln sein Kopf Andrew zeigt auf den seichten langsamen Rhythmus von seinem Atmen und dem Nebel in der Luft. Erreichen, den Sie hinunter versuchen, den Mann mit Ihrem Umhang zu bedecken, weichend Blut den weißen Schnee um ihn ein. „War er vor hier ein paar Stunden"? Andrew flüstert. Schütteln kann Ihr Kopf, den Sie wovon Sie denken, machen, „Wir sollten die Polizei jetzt rufen". Sie sagen langsam. Hineingreifen Ihre Tasche, die Ihre Finger die vertraute Berührung von Ihrem Handy suchen, fühlen Sie nichts. Andrew sieht Ihr Gesicht, sucht er sein Telefon aber nichts. „Stimmen Sie zu, der gehen will zum Auto und die Polizei rufen, sind Sie mich"

Wenn Sie zum Auto Gehen, Haben Zu Seite 7 Gekommen, Wenn Andrew Zum Auto Geht, Geht Zu Seite 4

Seite 3

Andrew geht und erhält das Telefon, das so schnell wie er könnte läuft, wurde er zu in ein paar Sekunden gepasst. Ungeduldig Sie starren an der Körper auch nicht sicher er war noch lebend oder nicht, obwohl er geschienen hat, fast zu heilen,. Beinahe 10 Minuten sind an vorbeigegangen und Sie könnten Andrew, erschrocken nicht sehen, wovon Sie geschehen ist, gehen und suchen Andrew. Laufen, den Sie seine unordentlichen Spuren noch im Schnee sehen, zusammen mit Alten und anderen großen Tierenspuren. Ein paar Höfe später sehen Sie einen Körperdruck, zum erstem Mal in Stunden Sie zu lachen, denken, dass Ihr ungeschickter Bruder gefallen sein muss. Mit, dass Sie anfangen, wieder zu laufen, aber Sie erhalten ein schlechtes Gefühl um jetzt. Dort ist Ausbreitung aus auf dem Boden die zerrissenen Überreste oder, was angeschaut hat, Andrew zu sein. Ein Schrei, der in Ihrer Kehle gebaut worden ist, obwohl nichts herausgekommen ist. Sie waren sicher er war tot; in der Ecke von meinem Auge Sie haben eine riesige schwarze Gestalt im Wald gesehen. Schauend es an, den Sie Gesicht kommen, mit dem größten Wolf Sie gegenüberzustehen, haben je gesehen. Blut tropfend davon Fängen. Das Tier ist auf seinen hinteren Beinen aufgestanden und hat nach Ihnen überfahren strebend. Niederstoßen auf Ihnen wickeln seine Kiefer Ihren Schädel um, es zu zerquetschen.

**Das Ende**

Seite 4

Sie gehen Ihr eigen verlassend Andrew dort mit dem möglichen toten Burschen weiter. Sie joggen schnell zum Auto, gehend Bäume an durch an einer anständigen Geschwindigkeit vorbei. Der gelbe Lieferwagen war bald in Sehvermögen. Reißen die Tür offen finden Sie das Telefon im Boden, der 911 darauf rammt, kommt eine Frauenstimme auf „Primitives Polizeirevier, was ist Ihr Hervorkommen"? sie hat gesagt. „Hallo ich an Bin Tälerhölzer mein Bruder und ich habe gefunden einen Burschen mit langen Klauenmarkierungen, die es aussieht, wie ich weiß wenn er lebend nicht ist, oder nicht bitte schickt Hilfe Versteckt"! Sie sagen. Mit, dass sie gesagt hat, dass Polizei. kam. Mit einer Weile, um Sie zu verschonen, schalten das Radio ein und hören einigen Liedern zu. Legen zurück schlafen Sie, nur ein, ein paar Minuten später zu den schnellen Klängen von einer Sirene aufzuwachen. Sie steigen vom Auto aus und ein Offizier kommt, Sie zu treffen. Hurriedly, den Sie sagen, „Hinunter dort eine Meile meine Brüderverstorbenen"! Er erzählt, dass die anderen Offizier und gehen, es überzuprüfen. Die Offizier nennen Etikett erzählt, dass Sie er zuletzt nennt, ist Fehr. Innerhalb ein paar Sekunden von dort Abfahrt fragt Offizier Fehr Sie eine Frage. „Was da hinten geschehen ist"? Sie wissen nicht was zu machen, wenn Sie die Wahrheit erzählen, dass er denken wird, dass Sie verrückt sind, und wenn Sie nicht erzählen, dass Sie nicht wissen, was zu machen.

Wenn Sie Dem Offizier Erzählen, Was Geschehen Ist, Geht Zu Seite 10, Wenn Sie Nicht Erzählen, dass Der

Offizier Zu Seite 14 Geht

Seite 7

Ängstlich, wovon geschehen könnte, wenn Sie haben erzählt ihn, dass Sie Ruhe behalten, und erzählt dem Offizier irgendetwas nicht. Er lässt Ihnen Antriebsheim und erzählt Ihren Eltern, was geschehen sind. Ankommen zu Hause sehen Sie, dass Ihre Mutter, die und Ihr Vater nicht am Haus weint, sagen Sie hallo und Spaziergang zu Ihrem Zimmer war Sie sitzen Starren an der Obergrenze. Dann schlägt Es Sie, der Schmerz, Ihren Bruder zu verlieren, und die Tatsache, die Sie hätten sterben können. Legen auf Ihrem Bett, fühlen Sie, wie Tod so gut. wäre. Das Verbietende Sehvermögen von der Finsternis beschmutzt Gebäude, das in Ihrer Anwesenheit aufgeragt wird. Nachschlagen die schmutzigen grauen Wände, die Sie sich die Jahre von Schreien und Sehvermögen von den Leuten in schlimmerer Bedingung vorstellen können, dann Sie. Unfähig, von Ihrem Depression Jahr der Qual später Sie Eltern aufzutauchen, bedenken nicht mehr, dass Sie dort machen Spaß. Schicken Sie zu einem Asyl, wo sie versuchen, Sie fern von anderen zu halten, und Ihr beschädigtes Gemüt zu reparieren.

Gehen Sie Zu Seite 15

Seite 14

An einem normalen Tag wären Sie durch die Routinen essend, Reinigen, Therapie, und Schlaf gegangen. Aber heute wurde jene Routine, in der Mitte der Therapie verändert; ein Bursche in einer Polizeiuniform ist hereingekommen und hat mit Ihnen gesessen. Er schaut vertraut zu Ihnen an aber Sie können sich an nicht erinnern. Er starrt, an den Sie dann beginnen, zu erklären, wie ich von den letzten zehn Jahren in Adlerkammzuchthaus verbessert habe, und sie haben mich nah überwacht. Dann gibt er Ihnen ein Angebot, Sie können verlassen innerhalb einer Stunde, wenn Sie Sie fühlen, und können vorbereiten. Mit aus Denken sagen Sie ja, dieses zu verlassen, hat erschreckendes Leben aufgeregt bohrt. Nicht mehr geplagt durch die Depression vom Wald, der vor 16 Jahren war. Mit Ihrem kleinen Pack gehen der Tuche Sie aus und Schritt ins kleine saubere Auto. In 10 Minuten kommen Sie Ihr altes Haus leer und einsam mit. Sie gehen hinein und verlangen Ihre Eltern. Sie sind nie gekommen. Drehungen aus der sie sind gestorben bald, nachdem Sie verlassen haben. Sie haben sie sich waren das derjenig nicht gesorgt, die Sie verbannt haben. Nehmen Ihr geerbtes Haus in Schritt, der Sie ein netter einsamer Lebensfrieden leben

**Das Ende**

Seite 14

Sie beginnen, ihm zu erzählen, was geschehen ist; Sie haben angefangen, als Sie zuerst zum Punkt weggerannt sind, wo der Offizier gekommen ist. Bittet, dass Sie mehr in die Geschichte ein Aussehen der Ungläubigkeit gegangen sind, die über sein Gesicht gefegt worden ist. Dann, wenn Sie sind, über den er anfängt, langsam zu Ihnen in einem Versuch zu sprechen, mich „Sie deutlich sind gegangen durch viel nicht zu erschrecken, kann ich erzählen, dass Sie, dass zwei Burschen sterben gesehen haben, weiß ich, dass es unordentlich ist, und es kann viele Lebensdinge für Sie verändern aber Sie können sicherlich glauben, dass ein großes Tier die zwei Burschen misshandelt haben muss, und haben sie getötet. Schockiert, dass er Sie nicht geglaubt hat, starren Sie leer an ihm. Er nimmt Sie Heim, Ihre Familie zu sehen. Ihre Mutter und Vater sitzen dort Mutter ist ruhiger Vater ist fast anschaut krank. Geht mit ihnen Offizier Fehr hat vorgetragen Ihre Geschichte sitzen und durch das Aussehen auf ihren Gesichtern sie haben Ihnen entweder nicht geglaubt. Machen, dem es scheint, wie es einen Fall mit mir der Offizier gab, hat mich gebeten, nach oben zu gehen, und sie zu lassen, reden. Ein paar Jahre später glaubt niemand noch nicht Ihre Geschichte, und nur die mehrfachen Therapiensitzungen haben jenen Abend beruhigt. Obwohl die Albträume noch Sie quälen, jetzt sitzen Sie in einem Stuhl der nicht sich sorgt aber nicht Schlafen.

**Das Ende**

Seite 10


End file.
